My Challenge
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: Yeah...my first challenge. I think it's probably really hard but that's me. PLEASE ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE! I will follow your story and everything :D
1. Chapter 1

**I feel unoriginal. Everybody does challenges and now I'm doing one.**

**Hopefully the type will be somewhat unique :)**

**So let me give you the list of rules and explaination and everything first.**

**Explaination:  
>I will give you 100 chapter titles and you must choose a minimum 50 of them and write a two-shot on each. You can do all 100 but each must be a two-shot. Do you accept the challenge? I'll throw in one more thing: You can tell 5 other people that they MUST do it. How's that?<strong>

**Qualifications:  
>1. The first chapter must be of the chapters you will be doing (can be changed later but you must keep the same number of chapters that you had originally. Basically, one comes out, another goes in). Basically, its the intro chapter :)<br>2. The 'Intro Chapter' (you can change the chapter name) must have the 5 people you tag.  
>3. You have to review on this story or PM me saying you accept.<br>4. And you MUST have fun!**

**Rules:  
>1. <strong>**No homosexuals.  
>2. Rated T or lower.<br>3. Each chapter must have a Part 1 and Part 2 (can be at different times in the story). MUST MAKE SENSE!  
>4. Must be Danny Phantom [show] (NOTE: If you wanna do one as an AU, lemme know in the chapter or by PM when you get to it c:)<br>5. Each chapter must be a minimum of 600 words on Microsoft Word. Author notes do not count. Sorry!  
>6. If it's the title of the song, you can make it similar to it, but try and think outside the box. If you're unispired, skip it and come back or you bits and pieces of the song to help you :) Try not to do it for every one, though.<br>7. You have to have fun. NO EXCEPTIONS!**

**Now for the chapter titles WOO!**

* * *

><p>1. High School Never Ends<p>

2. Am I in Love?

3. Smile

4. Last Kiss

5. Your Guardian Angel

6. Something To Hope For

7. There For You

8. Untitled (Yes, you must title the chapter _Untitled_ mwahahaha!)

9. Welcome to My Life

10. That's What You Get

11. You'll Be In My Heart

12. Cheer Up

13. Invisible

14. Stay Beautiful

15. Fifteen

16. Remember When

17. Wish You Were Here

18. There For You

19. Chocoholic

20. The Play

21. Ours

22. If This Was A Movie

23. Superstar

24. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs (Thanks For The Memories)

25. Sugar, We're Going Down

26. Just A Kiss

27. Nothing

28. Don't Stop Me Now

29. Can I Come?

30. Your Anything

31. Other Side of the Door

32. Wake Up

33. Enchanted

34. Forget It

35. You're Smart

36. The Outside

37. And...Who Are You?

38. Be You

39. Heh Heh Heh...

40. The Purple Chair **(I was looking at my purple chair when I thought of this one xD)**

41. Computers. More Computers. And...I'm Bored

42. The Concert

43. No. No, No, No, No, NO!

44. You Like _WHO_?

45. Broken Hearts Aren't Fun

46. False Pretend

47. Angel In Disguise

48. Angels Cry

49. Vulnerable

50. I Wish My Life Was A Song

51. 7:05

52. Closets...Drawers...What's Happening?

53. Piano Man

54. Only The Good Die Young

55. Airplanes

56. Invisible Boy

57. Us

58. I'm Making A List

59. Enter The Deserted House

60. Sick

61. Spaghetti

62. Band-Aids

63. The Battle

64. One Inch Tall

65. Boxes

66. Colors

67. Cupid

68. Under The Mistletoe

69. The Invention

70. A Crazy World

71. The One Who Stayed

72. The Snowman

73. Tickle Monster

74. Dive Too Deep

75. The Tree House

76. Hug 'O War

77. The Rose

78. It's Christmas, Danny Fenton!

79. What A Day

80. Sleeping Beauty

81. Breakthrough

82. Party Crashers

83. Rain

84. Hospital

85. Crushed

86. The City's Edge

87. Alone

88. Not Bad

89. Young Blood...Is Back?

90. Revenge

91. YouTube Stars

92. Flutters and Butterflies

93. The Truth Comes Out

94. The Sky, The Stars, The One

95. This Is My Paradise

96. Says Who?

97. Perfect

98. Home

99. I'm With You

100. I Still Miss You

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. That took a while. You can tell the points where I got tired. I can see into the future which ones nobody will do.<strong>

**If you have any questions, send me a PM or something. If you don't PM, then try and remember all your questions for that one, precious review. If you want, I can leave blank chapters on this for reviews :) Let me know if you want me to do that.**

**I don't think I mentioned this before but there's no dead line to this but I will definitely read you story and review every chapter :D Just send it to me via PM (or the extra chapters for questions).**

**Hope you accept!**

**Love you guys :)**

**xxSam**


	2. Questions

**Questions for those of you who don't allow PM.**

It just occured to me how I would respond to these. Have no fear! I can always sort out a problem! xD

So basically, I will just upload a chapter with answers to the questions :)

Love you!

xxSam


End file.
